wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 41
Summary : Galadedrid Damodred and Dain run waiting for the arrows. They hear the distant bow twang and wait. However, no arrows fall anywhere near them. The two are confused. A call goes out, "Trollocs". They look forward and see the a Trolloc army being bombarded by arrows from above. Galad organizes his men into formation. Jaret Byar gallops up exclaiming that Perrin Aybara has brought the Trollocs. Bornhald is confused as what reason would he have to bring this many Trollocs and then slaughter them. Byar tells them the timing of Perrin and the Trolloc army showing up at the same time is convenient. Galad wants to keep some pike at the foot of the slope just in case Perrin does decide to attack them. : Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara wants to know how Perrin knew about the Trollocs. Perrin had worked out that they were being herded in this direction. Basel Gill had turned off course due to enemy plants in the refugees claiming that they way ahead was impassable. The dome also appeared making gateways impossible. Perrin also believes there must be a Portal Stone present buried underground where the ruins are. Perrin realizes they escaped the trap, but Galads force was still in trouble and that one of the Forsaken is probably in charge. Grady can still sense channeling on and off, but it is used only to bring the army forth. Trollocs were starting to get closer to the rise of the slope, so Perrin sends the three women away. Perrin will Travel away if the battle goes poorly. Even though the Children of the Light abandoned the Two Rivers in their greatest need , Perrin refuses to let the same thing happen and give them support as best he can. Faile leans forward and hugs Perrin, thanking him for being the man he is. The Trolloc army is being continually being bombarded with arrows, but the men's arrows are starting to run out. Trollocs had finally made to to the crest and it was time for Perrin to engage. : Galad continues to cut down Trollocs. His force is not doing well and they aare slowly being pushed back. A Trolloc cuts down his horse. Galad manages to jump free but badly hurts one of his ankles. Galad is about to be overwhelmed when Bornhald and some other Children manage to drive the Trollocs back. Galad can see that the Trollocs are surrounding them and then pushing them against the side of the hill. All around him the defenses were starting to break. The Children are no better than any other men. Nothing is protecting them and they are slowly being beaten. Some are even running away in terror. The Children are just average. : Perrin continues to swing Mah'alleinir around, sizzling any Trolloc skin it touches. Perrin's army is doing very well, suffering few casualties. Perrin can see that the Whitecloaks are slowly getting pushed against the hill. Perrin had given all his channelers orders to attack Myrddraal first. Grady has said that the enemy channeler has not engaged in battle. His force has managed to drive the Trollocs off the hill rise. Perrin decides that he needs to help the Whitecloaks. Gallenne argues against this, as the slope could be quite treacherous if they try and ride down. Perrin is determined to not leave them unaided and asks for Gallenne's help. Gallenne agrees. : Galad exhausted, notices a shock to the Trolloc horde. He hears them speaking to each other in some guttural language. He then watches as a force of cavalry ride down the slope, smashing into the side of the Trolloc army, led by Perrin himself. Galad desperately tries to rally his men towards Perrin's army. His twisted ankle snaps on and he falls to the ground. A Trolloc is about to finish Galad off when Aybara rides through, smashing the Trolloc away with his massive hammer. Perrin gets off his horse and ushers Galad onto it. Perrin's charge down the slopes had broken the Trolloc army up, with groups starting to flee. Galad presumes that Perrin's maneuver will effect his decision on Perrin's fate. Perrin surprises the man by affirming this. Galad realizes that Perrin is a straight-forward trust worthy guy and that they are now allies. He names Perrin's punishment, :Perrin must pay five hundred crowns to the victims family and that he must fight with all his strength at Tarmon Gai'don. The two men shake hands. Jaret Byar steps behind Perrin, intending to stab him in the back. However, his blow doesn't fall, having been run through by Bornhald. Byar drops to the ground dead. Bornhald tells them it wasn't the right thing to do. He looks at Perrin hateful and walks off. The battle is starting to calm down as the last of the Trollocs are defeated. Characters *Galad Damodred *Dain Bornhald *Stout *Jaret Byar *Perrin Aybara *Faile Aybara *Berelain Paendrag *Jur Grady *Alliandre Maritha Kigarin *Bertain Gallenne *Gerard Arganda *Stepper *Jori Congar *Fager Neald *Trom Referenced *Basel Gill *Hopper *Gareth Bryne *Eamon Valda Places *Ghealdan along the Jehannah Road Referenced *Two Rivers *Andor *Lugard Items *''Mah'alleinir'' Referenced *Portal Stone